halofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Отдельное Судно
} } }= Производственные данные }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }= Технические характеристики }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }= Эксплуатация }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} [Ссылка] Назначение Этот инфобокс - расширенная версия Шаблон:Техника, используется для описания отдельных космических кораблей. Шаблон:Техника используется только для описания определенных классов техники. Инструкции Вставьте код в начало статьи и заполните соответствующие поля. Поля данных *name – Simply list the name of the ship in italics. *image – put a link to the image at a width of 250 pixels or less. *class – List the original class of the ship, even if it's modified. *manufacturer – Identify the manufacturer of the vessel, if this template is used for a unique vessel or a vessel made from a known design but by a different company than the original. *modifier – List (with bullets, if multiple) the people/organizations who have modified the ship. *sysmods – List (with bullets, if multiple) the systems known to be modified In the "technical specifications" section, do not use a field if the specification does not differ from the class standard. *length – Length of the ship *width – Width of the ship *height – Height of the ship *max accel – Maximum acceleration in "g" *mglt – Speed in MGLT -- do not use if "max accel" is known. MGLT is primarily a *gameplay mechanic. *max speed – Maximum atmospheric speed *engine – Types of sublight and atmospheric drive systems *hyperdrive – Hyperdrive ratings *hdsystem – Hyperdrive system (or "none" if no hyperdrive) *poweroutput – Power output in watts (this field will rarely be used) *power – Types of power systens *shield gen – Type of shield generators (with rating if known) *hull – Type of hull materials (with rating if known) *sensor – Types of sensor systems *target – Types of targeting systems *navigation – Navigation computer systems *avionics – Avionics/flight control systems *countermeasures – ECM and stealth systems *armament – List of weaponry equipped *complement – Support craft carried onboard *crew – Number of crew (with crew breakdown if known) *skeleton – Minimum crew required for operation *passengers – Number and type of passengers carried *capacity – Cargo capacity (be careful, this may overlap with complement and passengers) *consumables – Duration of consumable goods stored aboard *othersystems – Any systems not listed above *role – Duties this ship is known to have performed *commission – If we know exactly when the ship was launched, put it here. *firstsight – If we don't know the launch date, list the date it was first seen. *destroyed – If the ship was destroyed, list the date of that event. *retired – If the ship was retired/decommissioned, list the date here (this will rarely be used) *lastsight – If we don't know when the ship was destroyed or retired, list the last date it was seen *battles – List battles and events in which the ship is known to have been involved in chronological order. *affiliation – List governments and/or major organizations associated with this ship. *fleet – The fleet to which the ship belongs (if any) *taskforce – The taskforce to which the ship belongs (if any) *owners – If ship is privately owned, list the owners here in chronological order *namedcrew – List notable crew members in alphabetical order. *captains – List the ship's known commanding officers here in chronological order. Параметры отображения *скрытьП (hides production information section header) *скрытьТ (hides Tech. spec. section header) *скрытьИ (hides Usage section header) Отдельное Судно